


[Podfic] "Understanding" by bendingwind

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Shikamaru muses on Temari's significance in his life and presents her with a simple gift.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Kudos: 1
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[Podfic] "Understanding" by bendingwind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95194) by [bendingwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/pseuds/bendingwind). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1u2IN-unoS9zgFxFFqLJqzVhXLDHmshP2) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mun10ws4xes9sfs/Understanding--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95194)

**Author:** [bendingwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/pseuds/bendingwind)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** Nara Shikamaru/Temari

**Rating:** General audiences

**Length:** 00:04:17

**Summary:** Shikamaru muses on Temari's significance in his life and presents her with a simple gift.


End file.
